


The Missing Pieces

by OrchardErmine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine
Summary: Travis can't remember his mother very well, and it doesn't help that his father removed all traces of her. Something about Lisa is comforting though...or maybe it's just her son.A lot of this is canon divergent and doesn't involve any supernatural interference, some is from the main game with additional details. Lots of written backstory for Travis' mom.  Latinx Lisa and Larry; Travis is mixed. Written in collaboration with silentGambler and lemoongrass.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 11





	The Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoongrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoongrass/gifts).



"Oh, _mijo,_ I'm sorry. I know it hurts a lot."

Lisa rubs Travis' shoulder gently, brow furrowed with concern. The poor boy's face is so red from crying, and he already had some pretty messed up eyes. 

She still didn't quite know what had happened. One minute the boys were outside, hanging out in the old treehouse, and next think she knew Larry was running over screaming about how they needed to get to the ER. One look had told her that Larry was correct, they'd be lucky if a broken arm was the only problem Travis had. 

"We should've added a safety rail to that ladder, it just never came up..."

"I-it's not--" Travis grits his teeth tight in his mouth, and Lisa can tell that he's trying to hold back his tears. They've just now gotten him into the room, and after a quick exam from the nurse, they were left alone. The clean white room around them was cold, empty of any kind of personable touches or anything that might be Travis any sense of comfort.

Of course, the one thing that would've brought Travis comfort was Larry. As soon as they'd gotten to the hospital, Larry had said he had to use the restroom, and well. It'd been almost two hours since then.

"I'm just scared--" The sniffles fill the room he's holding back sobs, and Lisa grabs a tissue and offers it over. Travis immediately balls it up and dabs as his face aggressively.

"Mom, do... Do you think Larry likes me?"

"-- Larry?" Lisa's eyes widen in surprise at the question. She can't help but worry immediately. She knows Larry's a good kid, but he's had a few issues keeping friends around throughout the years. "I'm sure Larry thinks you're fantastic. He's just a little bit awkward, that's all."

"No, I--" Travis pauses to make another futile effort to catch his breath. "I told him I liked him and he looked mad and I fell and--"

"Oh. Oh I see..." Lisa can't help the caring smile that crosses her face. She moves to sit up next to Travis on the small cot, wrapping an arm around him.

"I don't know about that. That's something he'll have to tell you. But I know he thinks you're amazing, and a really fun person to be around. He likes getting to teach you thinks and having you cook with us makes him happy. I also know that no matter what, he's going to want to be around you."

"You're sure?" Those big, sad, messed up eyes pull right as Lisa's heartstrings.

"I'm sure."

It seems to help, at least a little bit. Lisa notes that Travis is starting to breathe a little bit more normally despite the nasty red and purple spreading across his arm. It wasn't the first broken bone Lisa had to reckon with, and she knew that it must have hurt like Hell. 

"Speaking of which, where is that bo-"

Lisa is cut off abruptly by the door swinging open, the loud noise making her jump. She's separated from Travis by Larry as his arms force around him, and before Lisa can even start warning Larry about Travis' arms, Larry's pressed his lips up against Travis'.

Lisa is relieved, at least, that Larry seems to like Travis just fine.


End file.
